objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bumblebee the transformer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Battle for the skyscraper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Infinityblade2005 (talk) 11:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Infinityblade2005 (talk) 11:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! #Canhasapose PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 00:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Thank you I reverted the edit back to normal. The vandal was 21tscott, who I will give a warning. Me! 21tscott has been blocked He's been blocked. Infinityblade2005 Ok Can't promise you that Sorry, since your camp is over I might join another or even make my own. Push the A to continue. Btd456Creeper 12:32, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Are you available for BFLL? I've took away some characters, so if you join, (plz do) yes, I look needy, but if you do join Battle For Lanceland, then we can get the camp started. You've joined another person's camp. Infinity BLAD Two Zewo 0 Fweive! Peeradon keep editing Bfdi is the best's camp. Vv cephei a (talk) 10:08, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Your Lord, Michael, The Lord Of Wikia (talk) 05:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Michael: Why did you not include me in the next Rp story? Please? Sorry. But I didnt include you because i need to pave the way for more characters and OC's. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 06:37, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! A celebration! Jk don't care about teh title :P so anyway you are admin now! - IB2995 SySop rights Congratulation, Bumblebee the transformer! In the voting poll for your user right, you have reached an astonishing 100% support! We have given you SySop rights. Now good luck with your rights and remember to be a great editor! Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 09:28, September 7, 2015 (UTC) YAAAAAAY! Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 09:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Grats' Bumblebee! You have been an Admin! Good Luck with your rights! I'm watching you! (plz don't spam me here) 10:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) 'PLEASE READ!1' SOMEONE HAS UPLOADED A PICTURE OF A MALE GENITALIA. please delete it. Important News Bumblebee the transformer!!! I need you to do the challenge at least before October 30th if you don’t do the challenge then you won’t be eliminated but is up for elimination for 2 episodes. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 10:39, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh and uhh… if you’re wondering why not you tell the others? Why only me? I’lol handle it and I am afraid I’ll be blocked of spamming Unicornicopia170 (talk) 10:39, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Apology Sorry but nobody will join my wiki of Dogs how am I suppose to do anything about it? Dear Bubbly Bubble Bubble! You my friend do not worry! I already signed up… Bubbly Bubble you are a great, modest and friendly person that’s why you are an admin my Bubbly Bubble And NEVER say your camps are boring or else I will block you because your camps are magnificent and popular but people are just jealous. (Actually I cannot block you I am not an administrator). I would do anything for a friend of mine and bye Bubbly Bubble! My dear Bubbly Bubble Unicornicopia170 (talk) 09:43, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Bubble Sorry Sorry for annoyance. Anyways want me to cancel the show or not? Unicornicopia170 (talk) 13:11, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hey Bubble. I was wondering since Bfdifan444 was blocked maybe you could be his substitute in Camp of Ice Cream 4.0? Hello its Katycatomg, just so you know, I read the rules, and i promise to follow them!!!!!Katycatomg (talk) 22:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) About our fan fiction When can you edit it again? It's just that I'm currently in my free time, and I would like to make the best of it - on Wikia. I have no life. Anyways, please reply to this as fast as you could. I am going to make Chapter 6 right now. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 09:46, November 29, 2015 (UTC) A Leafy's Story I think you should Chapter 5, a 2 parter episode. After all, the chapters are quite short and all, I may be interested if you mind making the episode longer. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:16, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Im already working on it. Should be out soon Season 5 You can sign up. Also maybe COIC : Little Ones might be released first, since it's released today you might wanna sign up there. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 08:08, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bumblebee, could I remove the "Firey returns" part in A Leafy's story? I need to be honest here, as I don't want to be sad or anything when I do it. Just be honest with me over here, could I remove it? Sure. As long as its not most of chapter 5 Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 11:34, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Forgotten Camps Don't worry Bumblebee. People only forgot about it, due to the fact that it's bland. Not to be rude or anything. I really don't want to offend Pp46, but I guess that's why. I can't believe they forget about such a wonderful camp. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Don't Sweat It! Bumblebee stop wasting your time and sign up! Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:40, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Indeed You must but your answer in bullet points like this * EFIC I HATE You SO MUCH BLAH BLAH BLAH! The questions are on top of the page so you could answer it. But if you wanted more detailed information look in the previous histories of this page. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 05:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Bubbly Bubble Thanks for suggestion of challenges :D Rainbow Ice Cream was also a contestant last season, she was mean, grumpy and arrogant due to this she placed 12th (Non-Merge). But how does this sound : ''' The police took Everything-Flavored Ice Cream, to jail for 3 months. They needed replacement, but they couldn't find one. Rainbow walked across and saw posters about 'HOST NEEDED'. At first she doesn't want to, but when she tripped on a banana peel she touched the 'Crystal of Personaltiies' and made her turn into her 5 Personaltiies : Grumpy, Sadistic, Competitive, Sarcastic, Happiness. Afterwards, Happiness (one of Rainbow's personalities) volunteered to be a host for COIC : Little Ones. What do you think about that?' Also could you rate Episode 6 of The Pointless Race for Spaghetti!. I wanted to know if I made a good plot. Thanks again for you wasting your precious time reading this crap, bye :D Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh Rainbow Ice cream was a contestant. Then how about Magenta Ice Cream who I atleast think has never ever been a contestant. So she basically was called by Unicorn because Magenta ice cream was good with and used to kids. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 09:58, December 13, 2015 (UTC) I did.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:44, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi Bumblebee! Just wondering, do you have a signature that you created, like, not the one that automatically comes with your user? Shadows are taking over... 00:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Don't Worry It's very kind and wonderful of you to help me. Thanks a bunch! But still, don't worry I could handle this. Even I'm not an admin (yet) I'm still happy to run this place. It'd be even better with help though :) Thanks Bumblebee and wish you the best of luck in the future :) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 15:24, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Yes correct :D Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:02, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Teams Go and choose your teams pls on Battle of the Cubes. Mean!? Bumblebee I'm sorry after saying that mean stuff to Paint. I was just stressed that Arbi kept swearing and spamming on my wall, in a wikia! And also because of people observing my class I needed to be perfect which makes me a bit mad, since they NEVER came to my class and I tried hard for nothing and I recently got more works to do. I just came here to help others who needed help, because helping others make me happy but instead Arbi posted lots of INSULTS and even if I tried to help him. You know what!? I told Vv to ignore the messages and he still freaking continue to fight with Arbi! So what I'm trying to say is Bumblebee, maybe I should take a break. I'm sorry about the mean thing I said about Paint. But what I meant is that 'You can't predict that Paint is gonna leave unless we see it to confirm it'. My recent blog post? Well I have to admit it was a bit mean. Sorry for the inconvenience. It was just stress that's pulling me down. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:13, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Its okay. I dont know much about the whole Arbi thing. But since you will be taking a break. I expect a lot of comments saying when to update the camp. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 17:08, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Don't Worry If Arbi42gaming and Vv cephei a, is not ending war, I'm making the first move. Well, though it is mostly Vv's fault for kept deleting Arbi42gaming's polite apology messages and insulting Arbi42gaming. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:11, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey You could just leave me a message since I can't respond on time because of school. I might check it out and respond to you later. Anyways, here is what I think you'll say : # The challenges are boring # The storyline is short Well I'm sorry for that, I'm quite disappointed nobody did the challenge. I tried to make it exciting and stuff, but… because users don't do challenges I felt discouraged and after all at least some of them were active but didn't do it. Storyline? Well, I don't have much time increasing the length of each episode. I'm quite busy and all. Exams, school and projects. That's why I don't spend too much time completing it. Battle for the Cubes, was just a creative small project I made to entertain people. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:05, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Let's Chat About BOTC Since you are still here. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 07:00, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey Bumblebee, I won't unblock Arbi42gaming. For the past few years, I was driven crazy because of his arguments with Vv cephei a. I just wanted to help him, until one day I realized I was helping… like I wasn't helping at. Say do you want to make your very own OC to join OCs Battle? Since I read your comment about wanting your very own OC joining a fanfic. It's nice that problems are finally solved with 'blockage' but… I felt a bit bad for Arbi42gaming. He seems to… be very sad. I wonder if any TV Show is allowed Is any TV Shows allowed on this wiki? There are Cartoon Network, Like Courage the Cowardly dog, Nick, Like Rocket Power, and other shows. Are you really Bubble? You are bubble? You live in Goiky? Are you a BFDI Contestant? Are you 12? I probably know who you are. If you have and Answer, let me know. The questions are too personal So I wont answer Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:20, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Zingan Nice, try not to irritate other users/ask useless questions that cause irritation towards other users. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:27, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Bumblebee Uhh… BFDIRYAN added 2 random pictures into Bfdi is the best's hurt and heal. Those 2 random pictures and 2 pictures of Gelatin even if there's already only 1 gelatin picture needed. You could look at his contributions for evidence. Also, if he was helping I won't blame him but what he did was truly a disgrace. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:11, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi Bumblebee, sorry about not responding, since I accidentally responded on my own talkpage. Just wanted to say thanks! [Katycatomg]|talk|{fanfic} 18:14, February 18, 2016 (UTC) COngrats since you are the first to sign up in Lizzy 's Object overload camp you get an immunity token Can I Can WE chat in BFDI FF wikia chat? Pls? I need some company… Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:56, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure, Every time I try to come you leave... So yes Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 12:58, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey I'm in chat Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:57, April 15, 2016 (UTC) im on chat now so come Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 11:45, April 15, 2016 (UTC) A message from Young Little Unicorn YLU told me to tell you that he's apologizing that he didn't responded your message. The reason for that was because he's chatting. MordercaiIsland1010 (talk) 5:54, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Bubblebee :3 (KawaiiRainbowChan (talk) 20:08, May 23, 2016 (UTC)) HELP WANTED Hello! I am Gamerboy1234 or Gamey, and I would love to get some assistance. I am going to make a page like a roleplay, but I have specific characterrs for it, and I need someone to help me get them all. Can you( If you can) use flash, and get me my characters? Gamerboy1 (talk) 20:34, May 24, 2016 (UTC)Gamey Object School Roleplay 4 Did you make sure it was totally 500 messages? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 04:10, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Well.The thread was getting long and it was slow and kinda lagging so I had no choice. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 05:42, June 28, 2016 (UTC) It's not appropriate to do that, but well, there's nothing we can do no now. It's alright I understand your misfortune. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 05:44, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Ummmm....... Please reopen this thread: http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:76886. It hasn't been 500 posts yet!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:25, June 28, 2016 (UTC About the Inspiration It's nice that you think it's awesome that I'm inspired by you and not many people are inspired by you; but think of it this way, even if other people don't like your fan-fiction well… then… I'll always support you along the way. I don't leave people left out like that. Your fan-fictions are great, you know that? If people don't like it, don't care about them because I'll always like them and there will always be a supporter who's inspired by one of your fan-fictions. I just felt sorta upset that people aren't mostly inspired by you and your comment really touched me. Hope you're happy, please carry on and don't give up, I'm sure more people will LOVE your fan-fictions. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 12:40, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Well.haters arent the problem,Its the fact hard work goes into a fanfiction but it just doesnt seem to get popular enough.I guess A leafy's story did the best out of my fanfics so far.Most likely because it was a collab.Im glad you like my fanfictions and notice them :) I also wish you good luck on your fanfictions and future fanfictions. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 14:06, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! Good luck on yours too! I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 05:50, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Can We Be Friends? You Add Me in This Camp, Can We Be Friends? Undhee (talk) 05:11, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey there So… what's been going on? I came back, but remember only in certain moments. I decided I don't want to… leave… so early. I miss the OSC too much. Well, I suppose that's true. I can't give up on you colorful people :) Now this isn't time to be nice and kind, I just wanna know what's going on to catch up with events. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 10:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Nothing much really happened. This wiki is doing just fine. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 12:41, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello there. IceCreamFanatic2001 (talk) 11:26, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi.Welcome to the wiki, Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 11:51, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Wut?Why closing all BFDI Roleplays? AnAllNormalOne (talk) 11:47, July 24, 2016 (UTC)AnAllNormalOne,Before that,Please think about it please. Chat I'm on chat :) I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 04:23, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Where are u? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 04:30, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Looks like we missed. Come now. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 06:02, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 06:26, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Why not talk about it here? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 06:39, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Trust Me I need you to trust me. Just join chat for a moment. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 11:44, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Chat We have very different timeline, I don't think we can catch up on time. Damn. It's sorta hard when we're in different time zones, because then I was sorta asleep 8 hours ago. But if you can, join Chat. I can be one if I see your avatar there. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 01:22, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I might join later Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 03:36, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Remember? Do you remember me from 2015? Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 03:43, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi Are you a '''bot' also you're famous now you're just wow Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 09:00, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Im not a bot. I know nothing about bots. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 15:06, August 4, 2016 (UTC) About a certain RP... No it did not. Stop closing RPS before they have 500 votes.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:59, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Did you see that we will make a alternative wikia for other roleplays? You should have known that already. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 15:09, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Why do you watch me? I know enough.~HearthRey~ (talk) 13:33, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey Bumblebee, thanks for leaving a message on my wall. Making something clear Hai! I thought I should let yo know that I did not threaten to leave over the demotion or the block. When I was first demoted, I was completely cool with it, and even asked to be demoted. When I was blocked all those times, I always came back. This time however, I have kinda lost interest. Anyway, I miss ya homie. Lets chat sometime. -Emma Most probably on CCSW. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 07:30, August 28, 2016 (UTC) How much guys get banned each year? Fitness Official Channel (talk) 00:31, September 26, 2016 (UTC)YOU WILL NEVER KNOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Thanks Thank you for welcoming me to this wikia. Popcorn Is Love (talk) 09:08, December 11, 2016 (UTC) in the future Hi Bumble I dunno if you're active or not, but I wanted to say the last goodbye, thank you for supporting me in those 2 years, I'm truly appreciating it, (Also, thank you for being the only one to congratulating me on my bday, yes, I still remember it) AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 07:10, November 3, 2017 (UTC)AMA Well,Im going to stay for some more time.Hopefully until new year --Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 09:25, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Revised Can I edit some pages? I found some pictures that weren’t added. WubBass (talk) 17:56, November 10, 2017 (UTC)WubBass You should get discord You really should --Deorro's Bailar is a fricking amazing song (talk) 12:56, December 10, 2017 (UTC) hi! BFB 0 Challenge --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:37, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Lac asking So, No English includes "Must English in your Preferences"? -- *Laclale* 09:54, January 10, 2018 (UTC) I made My Adopt template. -- *Laclale* 14:51, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Im not sure what you are talking about but I did see you did possible vandalism on the main page which is why I am giving you a warning. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 14:55, January 10, 2018 (UTC) (To "what you are talking about")Can I add my Template?--*Laclale* 16:01, January 10, 2018 (UTC) accused unfairly of vandalism (To "you did possible vandalism")What, I can't edit main and see this! I said real! But sorry to written that before, warning goes to Gffgfggfgf-- *Laclale* 16:01, January 10, 2018 (UTC) I really didn't vandalism! I used edit in talk, so see the full talk! -- *Laclale* 16:48, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Just realized,Sorry about the confusion there. I will be sure to warn the real offender. You may delete my warning Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 16:59, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Art Crystaline-Paws (talk) 19:59, January 11, 2018 (UTC)Hi! See my art!Crystaline-Paws (talk) 19:59, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Porn Image Remove request Hi! I saw porn on the wiki so heres the link to remove it Tentronic (talk) 00:52, January 13, 2018 (UTC) There are other admins Talk to me Here, my boi/gal 00:54, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Why the hell are you showing it wtf Talk to me Here, my boi/gal 00:55, January 13, 2018 (UTC) About the camp... I let you use the comments to do the challenge.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:22, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Lac made Fanfic Add this on main:Chatting With OCR-- *Laclale* (♪) 03:51, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Is that multi account? said I'm .-- *Laclale* (♪) 12:17, February 2, 2018 (UTC) OC Can I add OCs page to this wiki? If not, then okay. If yes, I would like to add it BFDISScuti2 (talk) 13:03, February 4, 2018 (UTC)BFDISScuti2 Absolutely,You can make as many OC's as you like Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:42, February 5, 2018 (UTC) IMM MMMMM BACKKKK! I made my 1st page--Age5CT (talk) 20:30, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Have any problems Hey Bumblebee, do you have problems right now'M546986 (talk) 00:08, March 5, 2019 (UTC)' Someone named 111robloxdude keeps vandalising the wiki. https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/User:111robloxdude